Time Doesn't Matter
by Devil's sister
Summary: Emma Nelson was always the good girl. The perfect daughter, the perfect student until she meets Sean. Sean is a vampire who feels like he's losing himself until he meets Emma. Will it be love at first bite? Rated M for some sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

The story starts a little slow, but promise it will get more interesting.

Chapter 1

"Emma, wake up, its time for school." Spikes voice penetrates Emma's dreamy state.

"I'm up." She yells back. She looks around and sees that she fell asleep studying again. _Shit_, she thought, I didn't finish and we have a god damn test today. _Well, no time for that, gotta go get ready for another wonderful day of school_, she thinks with sarcasm.

School's been such a bitch lately.

"Emma". Spikes voice again yells.

"I'm coming". Emma yells back. She quickly dresses in her unattractive sweater and long skirt that reaches all the way to her ankles covering pretty much one of her best features. Once she got up the stairs to the kitchen, she's sees her mom trying to feed her brother Jack the baby cereal.

"Mom, just hand him over to me". Emma said. _God, can't you at least feed him right?_ Emma thought angrily.

"Oh, thanks sweetie, I have to go take a shower", she says as she rushes out of the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm gonna be late", she starts yelling, but realizes it's no use. _Stupid Bitch, can't you take care of Jack for more than 10 minutes._ Jack immediately starts crying and she turns her attention away from her mom.

30 minutes later, Spike drops Emma off at school.

Emma's walking up the steps to degrassi when she is stopped by Jay and his crew again.

"Hey greenpeace, shouldn't you be saving the earth or something". He teases her. She tries to get away, but he blocks her way again. He proceeds to put gum in her hair and walks away laughing, his crew, Alex, Amy, Spinner, and Darcy, trailing behind him.

_Why_, she thought,_ why do they have to make fun of me_? She thinks miserably. Ever since kinder, they always messed with her, made fun of her. It was already senior year, and they still haven't changed a bit.

Emma could feel herself tearing up, so she runs off to the girls bathroom. Suddenly, she's grabbed and pulled into the empty biology lab and turned around to face her kidnapper.

"Jay?!"


	2. Chapter 2

You guys want sexual content, here it is!!!

Chapter 2

"Jay?!" Emma gasps, and then angrily says. "What the fuck did you do that for…." She gasps in mid-sentence as he shoves her towards the wall. He lifts his hands up and puts them on either side of her head, trapping her.

Jay leans in and smiles. Emma breathes deeply and begins to smile back.

"You jerk", she mumbles, then wraps her arms around his neck and starts kissing him, shoving her tongue down his throat. She felt Jay lift up her legs and wrapped them around his waist shoving her against the wall once again. Moaning in his mouth, she felt Jay lift up her skirt some more, moved one of his hands up her thighs and under her panties to rib her clit. Moaning a little louder in his mouth she starts rubbing herself against his hand, begging in little whispers to end it. She felt Jay move a little and then she felt his fingers move inside her. She bucked against his hand and starts rocking back and forth until her orgasm hits her, Cumming on his hand and gasping in his mouth.

_Whoever would have thought she had this in her,_ thought Jay. They've been messing around since the summer before their senior year. Not just messing around though, they've been having sex every chance they got and now was another chance.

Jay unzipped his fly down to release himself, pulls out a condom, puts it on and thrusts into Emma before she had a chance to catch her breathe.

"Oh God", moaning as he continued to push harder and harder, his breathing getting hotter in her ear. She could feel herself tightening around his dick and knew release was coming soon.

"I'm gonna come again, Jay". She cries out and he goes faster and harder then before. Her orgasm hits and he grunts loud as his hits also. They both collapse on the floor. As they try to catch their breathe, they turn to each and stare.

"Gum, Jay? Honestly, that hurt my feelings, you actually made me cry". Jay looked into her eyes and pulled her close to hold her.

"I'm sorry babe, but you I got a rep to protect." He says. To tell you the truth, I really don't feel that bad about it, but she's the best fuck I ever had and why ruin that with the truth.

Emma closes her eyes and picks herself off the floor and starts to arrange her clothes back in place. Jay does the same. She turns away from him and then feels him wraps his arms around her waist and necks her.

"Jay", she moans in protests. She turns around again, "When are we gonna tell people about us?" He steps back and puts on the best concerned face he could make.

"Soon, babe, soon, but you know I'm still dating Amy and how jealous she gets." He lied. God it was so easy to lie to her. Emma wasn't the only one he was doing, but she was the best. Besides, Amy was giving it out to any guy at the ravine, but she was still pretty good in the sack.

"Oh ok." Emma said and walks out the door.

_See_, Jay thought. _Easy_


End file.
